


Forgotten Things

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Bad Moon Rising [1]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: In one of Adeline’s notebooks, there was a paragraph written in her mother’s handwriting.





	Forgotten Things

In one of Adeline’s notebooks, there was a paragraph written in her mother’s handwriting. She’d been using it as a diary -her life was, after all, something worth recording- when she’d come across it halfway through. There was no date or marker of any kind, but Adeline didn’t need those to know it’s subject and when it was written.

‘At fifty minutes past one,’ It read, ‘I lie contemplating the remnants of what is left. At the heart of it is the knowledge that the man I love has no desire for me. Worse is that he told another woman that I am nothing but his sister and gave her everything that should have been mine.’

Her mother had clearly been disturbed before she could finish, possibly by another coughing fit, but the words still irked Adeline. She spent a good ten minutes studying it, wondering what she should do with it. It hurt, but at the same time, it was one of the few things that remained of her mother.

Eventually, Adaline made her decision. She tore the page from the book, crumpled it into a ball and tossed it into the fire. Some things were better left forgotten.


End file.
